1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus mounted in a telescopic extension pipe of the vacuum cleaner for collecting large particle contaminants from the air that is drawn into the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus uses centrifugal force to separate particles from a fluid, such as air. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus is widely used in the field because of its simple structure and resistance to high temperatures and pressures. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus collects large particles of contaminants, such as pieces of tissue paper, vinyl scraps or hairs from sucked air, thereby preventing the large particles of contaminants from entering into a paper vacuum cleaner bag. Since the large particles of contaminants do not reach the paper vacuum cleaner bag, the life span of the paper bag is prolonged.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner.
Referring to FIG. 1, a vacuum cleaner includes a suction brush 4, a telescopic extension pipe 3 and a flexible hose 2. The telescopic extension pipe 3 and the flexible hose 2 connect the suction brush 4 to a cleaner body 1. The vacuum cleaner further includes a paper vacuum cleaner bag 7 for collecting contaminants, a motor (not shown) for generating a suction force, and a cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for collecting large particles of contaminants. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 is mounted on one end of the telescopic extension pipe 3.
The vacuum cleaner described above draws air and contaminants through the suction brush 4 and guides them diagonally to a cyclone cover 12, where they are induced into a vortex and the large particles of contaminants are separated from the vortex of air by centrifugal force. The separated contaminants are collected in the cyclone cover 12. The clean air ascends from the bottom of the cyclone cover and is then discharged to the cyclone body 1 through the flexible hose 2.
When the cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 is accidentally tilted or turned upside down, or when the cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 is full of contaminants, contaminants in the cyclone cover 12 can return to and block a grill 11 of the cyclone dust collecting apparatus, thereby diminishing its cleaning efficiency.
In addition, when the cyclone cover 12 is filled with contaminants, the cyclone cover 12 must be detached from the vacuum cleaner and its contents removed. Since the grill 11 is exposed to the environment when the cyclone cover 12 is off, contaminants in the grill 11 can contaminate the environment. Furthermore, careless handling by a user can damage the exposed grill 11.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner having a consistently high dust collecting efficiency, regardless of the cleaning position of the vacuum cleaner. It is another object of the present invention to prevent damage to the grill and contamination of the environment, when the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is cleaned.
The above objects of the present invention are accomplished by the cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner having a telescopic extension pipe. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus includes a cyclone body for inducing the air in the cyclone body into a vortex, a cyclone cover coupled to the cyclone body for separating by the centrifugal force of the vortex the contaminants from the air, and a dust receptacle for collecting the separated contaminants. The cyclone cover has a cylindrical cover body, one end of which is closed. The cover body includes a first through hole formed in a wall proximate the closed end and a first contaminants path in communication with the first through hole. The dust receptacle includes a cylindrical collecting body having an open end and a closed end and a second contaminants path. The second contaminants path is formed on an outer wall of the open end of collecting body and communicates with the first contaminants path.
It is preferable that the first contaminants path has a width longer than a width of the first through hole formed in a circumference of the cover body.
Also, it is preferable that the cyclone dust collecting further include a supporting unit fixed to the telescopic extension pipe and that a recess is formed in the closed end of the dust receptacle. The supporting unit engages the recess to support the dust receptacle and secure the dust receptacle to the cyclone cover. Here, the supporting unit comprises a fixing member mounted to the telescopic extension pipe, and a protrusion section, which extends from one end of the fixing member and is inserted into the recess.